Big Time Change
by lostloner17
Summary: The boys get taught a big leason never mess with a girls heart. GirlBTR
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Change

Disclaimer: I dont own BTR

_**Well Here is my friend story I know the idea isn't oringal but its my friends story so I'm going to write it no matter what so don't complain. If you read I need help this is the story for it.**_

**James's POV**

"Ladies, I'm sorry I forgot I ask all you." I said as I was running from all the girls who I "asked" to the dance.

Then I saw a girl in a purple dress with a black hair and green eyes motioning me.

"Hey in here. She said as she pulled me into an alley.

"Thanks." I said

"It was nothing." She said

"Yea, it was you saved me from all those girls I asked to the dance." I said as I looked at her she had a look of anger in her eyes.

"Umm you asked me to the dance too." She said

"You want to hangout in apartment 2J at least till the dance is over?" I asked

"Sure, I'm Mylin by the way." Mylin said.

"James." I said as we walked into the Palm Woods.

**A few Hours later (Narrator's POV)**

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked into 2J to see James talking to a girl with black hair.

"Hey James, who's the chick?" Carlos asked as he sat down.

"Oh, this is ummm..." James said as he look at Mylin for her name again.

"Mylin, and you guys are all the same." Mylin said as she stood up.

"What?" All the guys said jumping up.

"Well, you asked me to the dance with a thousand other girls then I thought you acturally gave a shit and now you can't even remember my name." Mylin said as she pointed at James.

"You tried to get three girls who don't like you and you hurt the one who really does like you." Mylin said as she pointed at Carlos.

"You need to listen to what a girls saids because thats how we want things done for us." Mylin said as she pointed to Logan.

"You need to ask a girl no matter what because it hurts not knowing and we can't just assume stuff like that." Mylin said as she pointed to Kendall.

"You know maybe you all should learn a thing or two about girls." Mylin said her green eyes turned a purple color.

"I'll see you around James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos or should I say Jamie, Kendra, Lola, Carly." Mylin said with a smile.

The minute the door closed the guys pass out.

_**Well here is the first chapter and I still need a idea of what the girl look like and what their style should be. Anyways thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Change

Chapter 2

Still don't own BTR

_**Well here is chapter 2. I used most everyones ideas on what they look like so i hope you like it.**_

_Dream_

**All the guys passout/sleep**

_"Where are we?" asked James as he and the others walked around a black room._

_"I don't know but do we feel different?" asked Logan_

_"Ummm..." Carlos started to say when they saw a bright light and four mirrors appeared the guys walked to each mirror to see a girl in them._

_James look in his mirror to see a girl with mid back __brunette hair standing there she had on a black v-neck shirt with the dogtags that James wears she also had on skinny jeans and converse she had hazel eyes and was about 5'6. Then James heard Mylin's voice say them name she had called him before she left Jamie. Then James felt a shock before he black out._

_Kendall look in his mirror to see a girl with shoulder legth blonde hair with a blue hairband and a orange and bue striped shirt with flared jeans and converse she was about 5'5 with green eyes just like his own. Then he heard Mylin call him Kendra then he got shock and black out._

_Logan looked in the mirror to see a girl with black hair with brown highlights she was around 5'3 and was wearing a plain red long sleeve shirt with black boot cut jeans and black and red Punkrose shoes and had chocolate brown eyes. He heard Lola before he black out._

_Carlos looked in his mirror to to she a latino girl with black hair pulled into a high ponytail with a purple tank top on and black skinny jeans she had on purple and black hightop punkrose shoes and had the same eyes as him with her birthmark in the same place as his, she stood around 5'2. Then he heard a girls name being said it sounded like it said Carly then he started to feel like he was going to pass out he saw what like he was gaining breast before he finally black out._

**End of dream back in apartment 2J**

The guys all shot awake at the same time to see that something was off.

"Umm, Who are you all?" ask the blonde.

"I'm James, and what happen to my voice." The brunette said as she look at the other three girls in the room.

"Uhhh, no your not James isn't a girl." said the black hair girl said.

"What?" James said as she ran to the bathroom the others following.

"OMG I'M THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM." Yelled James as she look down her pants before yelling again "IT'S GONE."

"Wait did you all have the same dream as me, I mean I looked into this mirror and I got shocked then I woke up like this." said Kendall.

"Yes." the others said.

"What happen to make us girl?" Carlos asked.

"Well I remember mylin saying something like we need to learn how to treat a girl or something like that." James said

"Didn't she call us the names that we were called before we got shock in the dream." Logan said.

"Yea she did, Omg what are we going to do mom and Katie will freak." Kendall said as he look down at herself.

"We need to find Mylin, and fast before some one sees us." James said.

"Yea but where is she." Logan said

"She's at the pool." Carlos said as the others ran to the window to see Mylin down at the fit pit and just thier luck the pool was empty.

"Lets go before someone sees us." Kendall said

**Pool**

The guys ran up to Mylin, who look at them with a smirk.

"Hey Jamie, Kendra, Lola, Carly." Mylin said while looking at them.

"Mylin, please change us back my mom and sister will freak, and what about our band and our girlfriends." Kendall said

"Sorry can't not yet anyways, But I'll help you out." Mylin said.

"How?" Logan asked he didn't like this one bit.

"I'll brain wash everyone into thinking you all went on a trip." Mylin said

"But where will we stay?" Kendall asked.

"With me, oh and looks like you need clothes that fit." Mylin said as she snapped her fingers the guys clothes changed into the clothes from the dream.

"Look I know you ain't happy with this but it had to be done you will thank me later." Mylin said

_**Wow two chapters in a night. Ok the girl verisons are Jamie looks like Victoria Justice, Kendra looks like Jo with dark blonde hair that is shoulder lenght and green eyes and a little taller than Jo, Lola looks like Drag logan only with highlights and alot more girly, Carly looks like the pegant Carlos.**_

_**Their voices are Jamie: **_ _**Kiely Williams **_

_**Kendra: Sabrina Bryan**_

_**Lola: Ashely Tisdale**_

_**Carly: Adrienne Bailon**_

_**Well what do you think so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Change

Chapter 3

Don't own BTR

_**Hey guys whatsup My friend wants to thankyou for reading her story. To Fairydoll I'm sorry about the mistakes my computer doesn't have spell or grammer check. Ok starting this chapter I'm going to call them she's and their female names.**_

**Pool (Kendra's POV)**

"Wait why did you change us to girls?" I asked I'm really scared of this. I mean you would be to if you fell asleep as a male and woke up a female.

"Because girls you need to learn to understand us better, and what better way then to make you live as girls." Mylin said.

"How long will we be like this?" Jamie said. Oh man I'm already calling us the girl names Mylin gave us.

"You guys will turn back when the leason is learned." Mylin said.

I just saw Jo, man I wish I was me again so I can be with her.

"Lets go up to my apartment, we can finish this up there." Mylin said as she started to lead the way.

Once in the lobby Bitters stop us.

"Where did they come from?" Bitters said.

"These are my cousins from New York, Kendra, Jamie, Carly, and Lola." Mylin said, wait why is she helping us.

She lead us to the stairs and went up to the second floor and went past 2J, I looked at the door right now I just want to be in my own body with my family.

"Well, here is where you will be staying." Mylin said.

**2K (Jamie's POV)**

"I'm sorry about this." Mylin said she looked truly upset.

"Why, you made us like this?" Kendra said, wait did I just called Kendall, Kendra.

"On accident, I was just going to make you think like girls, but..." Mylin trailed off.

"So this is why you're being nice to us." Lola said, I have got to stop doing this.

"Maybe, but it will make this go faster." Mylin said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Why do we introduce you all to the Plam Woods." Mylin said.

_**It's short I know. Now I need some help give me four ideas for each girl of something painful happenning to them. What I need is some that is ok as a guy but painful for a girl. Plus should I make them have periods. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Change

Chapter 4

I still don't own BTR

_**I'm moving way to fast on this story.**_

**Pool (Lola's POV)**

Mylin had dugged us to the pool again only this time we weren't dress in the clothes she changed us into this morning after we found out we were girls, no now we were wearing bikinis.

We didn't want to but Mylin made us, she made us wear bikinis, cut off jean shorts, and tube tops down to the pool. It would be ok if we were really females but not for guys just turn to girls.

We sat down at our old spots with Mylin sitting beside us when the Jennifers came up to us, no wait to me.

"Hey new girls what is your names?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"These are my cousins Kendra, Jamie, Lola, and Carly." Mylin said as blonde Jennifer came up to me.

"You all are really beautiful." Curly hair Jennifer said.

"Except you." Blonde Jennifer said pointing at me.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked.

"Well, Your to plain." said blonde Jennifer

"And you are ugly." said curly hair Jennifer

"Plus, your fat." The three Jennifers said at the same time before walking off laughing.

I don't why but that hurt, if I was a guy it wouldn't of hurt me as bad but now...

"'But listen to them Lola, they will do anything to take down girls prettier than them." Mylin said. I looked over at the others to she them nodding.

"Well, I'm heading back to the apartment, coming?" Mylin asked.

"Sure." we said.

**Later that night (Jamie's POV)**

We were sitting around watching The Hangover when my stomach started hurting then I felt a sudden wetness between my legs.

I got up and went to the bathroom and I notice that there was blood on my leg going from my ...

"OMG, NO!" I yelled as I pulled my pants and ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom I was sharing with the others.

I laid down on the bed and started crying the pain was unbearable.

"Jamie, what wrong ?" I heard Kendra asked.

"I... ummm...I kinda started...ummm...you know." I said as the others looked at me then Mylin ran out of the room.

"owwwww." I whinned as the pain got worser.

"It's ok, Jamie." Kendra said as she rubbed my stomach.

Mylin return a few minutes later with a pair of sweats, a wet rag, a bottle of water and some pills and two things I couldn't really see.

"Ok, Jamie take off your pant and underwear and wash your self down there." Mylin said as she handed me a pair of underwear with a pad in them.

After I got them on she handed me a two pills and the water.

"There that should be better and the cramps will be less painful for now."

I then difted off to sleep.

_**Well here it is what do you think so far? and what should happen to Kendra and Carly?**_

_**Thanks **_


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Change.

Chapter 5

I wish I own BTR.

_**Hey guys new chapter. To fairydoll I need to get a hold of my friend since this is her story so. This chapter will have a Kendall and Katie scene.**_

**Kendra's POV**

We have been stuck as girls for three days and it was getting easier, but Jamie still was having cramps and they were still causing her pain, and Lola was upset about what the Jennifers said, but me and Carly are doing fine.

Now I was walking around the pool and sat down at the one of the tables.

I lost in my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder, I looked over at the person to realize it was Katie.

"Hey, Umm I was wondering if you were new here?" Katie asked as she sat across from.

"Kinda, I'm staying with my cousin for a while." I said as lean back in the chair some.

"Well I'm Katie." Katie said.

"Kendra." I said.

"Look, I came over here because I figure you could be a substiute." Katie said.

"A substiute for what?" I asked.

"My brother." Katie said.

"W...what?" I asked please tell me she doesn't know please.

"Well, you see you kind look like my brother if he was a girl of course and I'm missing him and his friends while they're gone, so..." she trailed off.

"I see." I said. Wow never thought Katie would miss me.

"Thanks for understanding, So tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"Well, my is Kendra, I'm from New York and I'm staying with my sisters and my cousin." I said.

"What's you sister's names and who's your cousin?" Katie asked.

"My sisters are named Jamie, Lola, Carly, My cousin is Mylin." I said.

"Mylin is your cousin?" Katie asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"She like a sister to me and she has help me with some stuff I could tell my brother and his friends or my mom." Katie said.

"Wait what could, you not tell your family that you could someone else?" I asked. What is she not telling me that she can't even come to mom about.

"Ummm if I tell you, it must be kept a sercet." Katie said.

"Ok, I will." I said as she made a look around the pool.

"Fine, I don't think my family likes me." Katie said

"Wait what." I said how could she think that.

"It's over with now, Mylin help me thur it so can we please change the subject." Katie asked not wanting to talk about it.

"Ok, so tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well, I live with my brother and mom oh, and all his friends." Katie said.

"What's your brother and his friends names?" I asked.

"Their names are Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos." Katie said.

"Well, do you have any friends?" I asked.

"Umm just two that I trust." Katie said.

"Really what's their names?" I asked.

"Mylin and Jennifer." Katie said.

"Umm who's Jennifer?" I asked she point to a spot where the Jennifers were sitting.

"The Curly hair one is my friend." Katie said.

"Wait how did that happen?" I asked.

"Well she not a bad person she just acts like it so people will like her." Katie said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, she was hated when she came then she hung out with the Jennifers so people started liking her so she act like them, but honestly she a good person.

"Wow, I never thought of that." I said

"Yea, well I got to go I'm going shopping with you all tomorrow." Katie said as she left.

Did she say shopping .

_**Well here it is hope everyone like it remember to review and Thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Change

Still don't own BTR

_**Hey guys this is a filler chapter the next chapter will be really good. Hey guys if u have a Twitter please follow **__**BigTimeCure98 every follower they get they will donate 5 cents to the cure for leukemia. Well on with the chapter.**_

**Carly's POV**

Mylin just told us we had to go shopping for girl clothes plus she gave us a list of what we're supposed to get. Now I'm walking around the mall with Lola, we stop in front of the Wet Seal.

"Lets go in Carly" Lola said as she started pulling me into the store you know for her to be the weakest of us guys she is pretty strong for a girl.

"Ok." I said laughing.

"Hi, My name is Mandi can I help you?" One of the workers said as she walk up to us.

"Yea, you see we need clothes but we don't know what to get or our sizes." Lola said

"Well let me help you." Mandi said

**Kendra's POV**

Katie and me were walking around the mall when Katie pulled me into PacSun.

"Why are we in here." I asked

"I don't know, this store kinda fitted you." Katie said. Then this girl with red hair and about a little short than Carly came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Beth can I help you?" Beth asked.

"Yes, can you help us get my friend some clothes hers was lost in the airport." Katie said.

"Ok, but umm are you sure yall ain't sisters?" Beth said.

"No, why do you ask?" Katie asked.

"You just look so much alike." Beth said.

**Jamie**

Mylin and me were walking around I was asking her about her life, I really like her as a friend maybe when I turn back into a guy she might like me a little better. Then we stop in front of two stores.

"Go in American Eagle, I'll be there in a few." Mylin said.

"Ok" I said as I walked in the store.

"Hello I'm Dakota, can I help you?" The girl stocking shelfs asked.

"No, Thank you." I said.

I don't know how long I had been in the store before Mylin return carring for dresses and three bags from a beauty salon.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked.

"Just stuff, are you ready the others or at the food court." Mylin said.

"Yea." I said

**Food Court (Narrators POV)**

All the girls were eating when Wanye Wanye walk by them and pulled Kendra around to look at him.

"Hey Sexy, wanna jump on the Wanye train." Wanye Wanye said.

"Not Really." Kendra said turning back around.

"You HAVE to like me." Wanye Wanye said.

"No I don't HAVE to do nothing." Kendra said as they were leaving.

"Just wait I will have you." Wanye Wanye said as he left.

_**Well there it is. So should I have Katie found out about them being girls and what about Ms. Knight. Thanks and remenber to review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Change

Chapter 7

Still don't own BTR

_**Hey Everyone. You know the pick up line Wanye Wanye said in the last chapter that was a joke between me and my friend about her ex. Well here is the next chapter**_

**Kendra's POV**

It has been two days since we went to the mall. I was walking from the Plam Woods park when I was grab from behind and pulled behind a building.

"HELP!" I scream as a hand was put over my mouth.

"Shut up, you bitch." A voice said.

My eyes widen at the voice. I know that voice. He remove his hand from my mouth.

"Wanye Wanye." I said as he step out of the shadows.

"That's right I told you I will have you." Wanye Wanye said as he grab me again.

I tried to fight him but now since I'm a girl I don't have the strengh to keep him off me.

Next thing I know I'm pinned by the wall with Wanye Wanye.

"I'll make it least painful, as possible." Wanye Wanye said as he kissed me roughly, I tried to get free but he had my hand above my head.

"HELP ME SOMEONE HE..." I started to yell but Wanye Wanye gag me.

Then he pull out a knife. My eyes widen and I tried to get free again but I was push more in to the wall.

Next thing I know my shirt is being cut off me and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Then he hit me, I felt the blood run down my nose.

"Don't you fucking cry." He said as he punch me again this time he hit my eye.

I nodded but he pull out his knife again and cutted my bra off also but the blade had cut my skin.

Then he started to pull on my pants with one last attempt I kick him in his private he double over in pain.

I ran out from behind the building onto the sidewalk where a two officers were standing.

"Help me please." I said as Wanye Wanye run up to where I was.

the two officers grab Wanye Wanye as I ran to the Plam Woods.

I ran thru the lobby and up to our floor and ran into the apartment or so I though.

"Katie, Honey is that you?"

_**Well like it hate what. Thankyou and remember to review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Change

Chapter 8

Still don't own BTR

_**Hey guys I'm letting you guys know now there is only five more chapters. So I need your help picking my next story the stories the title and summary is under the story. So now on with the story.**_

**Kendra's POV**

"Katie?" I heard my mom said as she walked out of her and Katie's bedroom. I stood up to leave but my mom caught me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Mom said.

"I'm sorry I came into the wrong apartment." I said as I started to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Honey, what happen to you?" Mom said as she touch my face, I couldn't help it when I started crying.

"It was awful mom, Wanye Wanye was hitting on me at the mall two days ago, then today he pulled me behind a building and tried to rape me I escaped and two cops got him but I just wanted to come home and forget about it so I ran here." I cried as she held me.

"It's ok, you're fine now, you're safe." Mom said before she pulled me up.

"Come on we need to clean you up." She said as she lead me towards the bathroom.

"Does anything hurt really bad?" Mom asked.

"My back hurts really bad Ms..." I trailed off I need to pull this off as I much as I can now.

"Knight, Honey if you don't mind pull off those torn clothes so I can see you back." Mom said.

I slowly pull the shirt and Bra off because it hurt so bad.

"Oh, honey sit down I'm going to clean you up, Ok?" Mom ask. I nodded and she left the room.

a few minutes later mom return.

"Ok, Well tell me about youself so you won't be into much pain." Mom said.

"OK, ummm my name is Kendra, I'm 16 and I have three sisters who are with me visiting our cousin, Mylin." I said telling the lie Mylin came up with.

"You have three sisters, What are they like?" Mom asked I wince as she told a sore spot on my back.

"Their names are Jamie, Lola, and Carly, we look nothing alike because we are all adopted but I couldn't ask for better sisters." I said smiling.

"Well thats nice, I'm going to start cleaning your wounds in the front, Ok?" Mom asked I nodded again.

"What about you, do you have family?" I asked.

"Yes, I have four boys and a girl." Mom said

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes well, one of the boys and the girl is mine but my sons friends are mine too in a way." Mom said as she start cleanin the blood of my face.

"I'v bet they love you." I said as she got done with the rag.

"They do they don't tell me but I know, I'm going to get you some clothes ok?" Mom said.

"Ok." I said.

A few minutes later she return with a sports bra and a long sleeve shirt.

"Here, after you get ready we need to talk." Mom said.

"Ok." I said as I started getting ready.

After ten minutes I came out of the bathroom and sat down on the orange couch.

"What did we need to talk about?" I asked as she sat down beside me.

"When you were telling me what happen you called me mom." Mom said.

"Oh I'm sorry..." I started to said when someone knock on the door and Mom when to the door an answer it.

Then I saw Jamie run over to me.

"Kendra what happen?" Jamie asked me as she touch my back and I flinch from her touch.

"She was attack by a guy named Wanye Wanye." Mom said.

"What did Wanye Wanye do?" Jamie asked me.

I couldn't help but start crying again.

"He nearly raped me Jamie." I cried and Jamie rubbed my back gently and whisper to me.

"It will be ok Kendra, He won't come back I won't let him."

I nodded and stop crying.

"Where are Lola and Carly?" I asked.

"Lola and Carly when to where Mylin works and I still didn't feel good so I stay at home then Curly hair Jennifer came over and ask if you were ok and I didn't know what she was talking about but she told me she saw you run thur the lobby and you were bleeding and crying." Jamie said as she hugged me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked Jamie smile and whisper

"I thought you would come to where you felt safe."

"Umm Jamie can I talk to you for a minute." Mom asked.

"Ok." Jamie said.

After five minutes Jamie return.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"She wanted to know if I knew why you called her mom." Jamie said

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told her she look like our mom." Jamie said.

"Ok." I said as I look around.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked as I looked at her.

"What if Wanye Wanye trys again?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Hey I won't let him none of us will, I promise." Jamie said.

_**Well thats all for today like it, hate it what.**_

_**Ok I mention my next story well here is where I need help pick between these two for my next story.**_

_**Looks: Ever wonder why James cares so much about his looks, Maybe its because he was the ugly duckling.**_

_**Help: Hawk will do anything to win even if its impossible like deaging Kendall and leaving him with the rest of BTR and he don't remember them. a deage fic.**_

_**Ok if you would pick from these two it would help alot.**_

_**Remember to review and Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Change

Chapter 9

Still don't own BTR

_**Ok guys on my last chapter I notice that some of the letters were gone and I'm sorry about it. Also on the last chapter I asked for you for what story I should write next and its a tie so keep reviewing. This chapter will be short sorry.**_

**Carly's POV**

Last night me, Lola, and Mylin found out about Kendra nearly getting raped. I can't believe it Kendra the strongest of us was nearly raped, but what shock me more was what Jamie told us about her.

So now I'm sitting at the pool thinking. This sucks we are stuck as girls till we learn a lesson but we don't know what it is and one of my friends nearly got raped because of it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone sat down beside me, I looked over to see Stephanie sitting beside me.

"Hi, my name's Stephanie." Stephanie said as she looked at me.

"Carly." I said.

"Are you new here?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I'm just visiting with my sisters." I said.

"Could you show me your sisters?" Stephanie asked as I nodded.

"See the two girls sitting on the other side of the pool." I said pointing to Jamie and Kendra.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"Those are two of my sisters Jamie and Kendra, and I don't know where Lola is." I said smiling that Jamie convince Kendra to come outside.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking, what happen to your sister's face?" Stephanie asked.

"She got nearly raped." I said I could help but watch sadly as Jamie tried to convince Kendra to get in the pool.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stephanie said as she look back at me.

"Yea me too." I said.

"You know, you kinda remind me of a friend of mine." Stephanie said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, His name is Carlos." Stephanie said smiling.

"You like him, don't you" I said as I look at her.

"Yea, but he don't like me." Stephanie said as she looked at her lap.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Well, he is always trying to get with these three girls." Stephanie said.

"Oh, does he know you like him?" I asked.

"I thought he did, but I don't know." Stephanie said.

"I bet he does." I said.

"Thanks, well I got to go." Stephanie said.

"see, ya." I said.

"If you were a boy, I swear you would be like Carlos." Stephanie said as she walk off.

"You have no idea."

_**Well like it, hate it, what. Remember to review.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Big Time Change

Chapter 10

Still Don't own BTR

_**Hi everyone I decided I would do Help as my next story for two reasons. 1. It got the most votes. 2. Because looks will be three chapters. So on the bottom of this chapter I got somethings I want you to decide on for the story. Warning short chapter again.**_

**Lola's POV**

I was walking around the park thinking about all that has happen to us, we have been girls for almost two weeks now and Kendra got nearly got raped. Kendra is the strongest of us and now she is scared.

I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes. I wish everything will go back to normal.

I was open my eyes when someone tapped me on the shoulder. There stood curly hair Jennifer.

"Hey, can I sit here with you?" Jennifer said.

"Whatever." I said as she sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry about saying you were fat and ugly, the truth is you are really beautiful." Jennifer said.

"Then why not said that instead of what you said?" I asked. She looked at me before saying

"Because the others did."

"Thats the only reason." I said

"No, they're the only friends I got I don't want to lose them." Jennifer said as she look down.

"You know if you were nicer to people and didn't act like a Bitch you would have more friends." I said.

"You really think so?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." I said.

Jennifer stood up and said.

"Thanks I'll tried hard to be the real me." With that she left.

I sat there a few minutes before heading back to the Palm Woods.

I enter the lobby to see Camille sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, Camille." I said

"Do, I know you?" Camille asked.

"Yea, I'm Mylin's cousin." I said

"Oh, I didn't know that." Camille said.

"Yea, If u don't mind me asking what's wrong you look upset?" I said.

"I just really like this guy but he won't even listen to me." Camille.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yea but thur it all I know he likes me." Camille said.

"You how do you know that?" I asked

"Because I just do." Camille said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Logan."

_**Well like it hate it what. **_

_**now for the questions I need for my next story.**_

_**What should Kendall's age be: 8, 10, 13?**_

_**8: because the others won't be able to see the others as his friends.**_

_**10: So he and Katie can relate more.**_

_**13: Because he will be going thur **__**puberty again.**_

_**Next how should I deaged him?**_

_**Should Katie be in the story?**_

_**Ok thats all remember to review and Thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Big Time Change

Chapter 11

Still don't own BTR

_**Hey everyone there is three more chapters till the story is done. I have already written the first chapter of Hurt but before I can post it I really need an age It has to be 8 or 13 because I decided Katie won't be in the story. Well let me know because I'm going to try and have the first three chapters done by the end of this story. **_

**Kendra's POV**

It has been two days since I nearly got raped and I feel like crap. I told the others I was fine now, but I just wanted to get away so I could think.

I sat down in the lobby and started thinking.

What happen's when I became a guy again, will I remember getting nearly getting raped will I still have the burises, can I go on with my life actting as if this didn't happen. I mean I wouldn't be out here if the others had force me.

I saw Jo walking towards me.

"Hello, I'm Jo." Jo said as she sat beside me.

"Kendra." I said.

"What happen to your face?" Jo aske. I sucked in a deep breath, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I nearly got raped two days ago." I said, that wasn't so hard.

"I'm so sorry, but at least it didn't happen." Jo said.

"Yea." I said as I looked down.

"Look if you need help I'll help you." Jo said.

"I don't think you know what I when thur." I said a little mad.

"Yes, I do because I got raped by my uncle." Jo said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said.

"Noone did besides my family." Jo said.

"When did it happen?" I asked

"A week before I moved here." Jo said.

"Not of your friends know?" I asked.

"No, but I'm going to tell my boyfriend when the time is right." Jo said.

"If, you don't mind me asking, how did you keep going?" I asked because right after it happen I was going to kill myself but Jamie found me.

"At first it was hard but my family help me thur it." Jo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, do you have some family here to help you?" Jo asked.

"Yes my three sisters, actually one of my sister walked in on me trying to kill myself." I said remembering what happened the night after I got raped.

_flashback_

_I was standing in our room, looking for something long and thick enough for what I was about to do._

_After finding a scarf that was long enough and writting my note to the others, I got the scarf ready and tied it to my neck and was about to kick the chair out from under me._

_When Jamie walked in and undid the scarf._

_"Why?" Jamie asked._

_"Because I can live with knowing I almost got raped,I'll never be able to forget it." I said as I started crying._

_"Yea, and I won't be able to live knowing my best friend killed herself." Jamie said._

_end of flashback_

"You really don't want to kill yourself." Jo said.

"I know, I was really upset and wasn't thinking straight." I said.

"I got to get to work, but if you need any help just let me know." Jo said.

"I will, Thanks." I said as she walked away.

For the first time since the near rape I had a smile on my face.

_**Well what do you all think. oh and TealMoose my next story Hurt will have alot of Kendall angst in it. Remember to review. Thanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Big Time Change

Chapter 12

Still don't own BTR

_**Only two more chapters. I really am happy with this story and my friend really wants to Thank you all for reading her story. Really short chapter.**_

**Jamie's POV**

What did I do to get punish like this.

Sure I messed with girl's hearts and I was a player but I was a guy can you blame me.

But now I'm stuck as a girl and I've but thur so much as a girl. I know I shouldn't be this upset but I am.

I touch my face and felt tears running down my face, great now I'm crying.

"Jamie?" Mylin said to me as she enter the bedroom.

"Go away Mylin." I said as I put my face in my pillow.

"No, I need to ask you something." Mylin said

"What?" I said as I remove the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Mylin asked as she sat down beside me.

"What do you think is wrong, I'm a guy now a girl, I had to go thur a fucking period, I found out my best friend nearly got raped and I walk in on her about to commit suicide, and I'm sick of all of this, I just want to be a guy again." I cried.

"So do you know what us girls go thur?" Mylin asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you going to mess with girls hearts again?" Mylin asked.

"No." I said

"Well then go get the others." Mylin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think its time to turn you all back to guys."

_**Like it, hate it, what. Remember to review.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Big Time Change

Chapter 13

Still don't own BTR

_**Hey there is one chapter after this and I don't know when I'll get to update it because my power is might go out. So now on with the story.**_

**Jamie's POV**

We were all sitting in apartment 2K, Mylin told us she was going to change us back to boys. She went to get some stuff, I looked over at my friends.

Carly was looking at her self one last time, out of all of us she got used to being a girl first.

Lola was leaning against the couch with her eyes closed, Lola never got used to being a girl.

Kendra was, wait where is Kendra?

"Hey, have either of you seen Kendra?" I asked.

"She went towards the bedroom." Carly said as she look up.

"Thanks." I said as I headed for our room.

When I got in our room, I saw Kendra with just the sports bra on looking in the mirror.

"Hey." I said as I stood behind her.

"Hey." She said as she trailed her fingers on the cut Wanye Wanye gave her.

"What's up?" I said as I lead her to one of the beds.

"Just thinking." She said as she lean forward and grab her shirt.

"What about?" I asked.

"Do you think I'll remember the accident after we turn back?" She asked

"I don't know, but if you do we all will help you thur it." I said

"Thanks Jamie." She said

We sat there a few minutes when there was a knock on the door, Carly poke her head in.

"Mylin says its time."

**Kendra's POV**

Me and Jamie walked out to the living room to see Mylin standing there with a bag.

"OK, Just let me warned you, This is really Painful." Mylin said.

"Ok." We said.

"Ok, Kendra you're first." Mylin said as she lead me to her bedroom.

"Ok sit on the bed because I got to ask you something," Mylin said.

"Ok, what do you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Do you want to forget about all this?" Mylin asked

"What?" I asked did she say she could make me forget about this.

"You can forget about all this but the others won't." Mylin said.

"What will happen if I choose to forget this?" I asked

"Your friends will still remember you get nearly raped and they will be worried about you and you won't understand why you will still have the cut place but nothing else to remind you of what nearly happen. You will eventually remember this and at first you will think its a dream then you'll ask your friends and they will tell you." Mylin said.

"Ok." I said.

"So what do you choose?" Mylin said.

"Let's go ahead and do this ok." I said.

"Ok, go put these on and cover yourself with a towel and lay down on the bed." She said as she handed me a pair of boxers and a towel.

"Ok." I said as I lay down on the bed.

"Ok, You will pass out from the pain." Mylin said.

"Ok." I said

With that I felt a burning pain in my stomach and before I knew it I was passing out and the pain was unbearible.

**Lola's POV**

We were waiting for Mylin to get done with Kendra.

We saw Mylin walk out of her room.

"Ok, Lola your next." Mylin said.

I follow Mylin to our room.

"Ok, put these on and cover up with the towel and laid down on the bed." Mylin said.

After I did what she said, Mylin turned around.

"Ok, you will pass out from the pain." Mylin said

Before I knew it my body felt like it was on fire.

"OH SHIT IT HURTS!" I yelled before passing out.

**Carly's POV**

Me and Jamie was sitting around when we hurt Lola yell.

I look over at Jamie.

"You're going next." Jamie said.

Right that time Mylin came out of our room.

"So who's next?"

I raised my hand.

Then Mylin hit me in the boobs.

"Owww, what was that for." I asked.

"All the others when thur a pain, so should you." Mylin said.

"Oh." I said

"Come on then." Mylin said.

I follow her to our room where Lola was laying.

"Um, he is still a she." I said.

"Yea it will take a while for the change to happen." Mylin said as she handed me a pair of boxers and a towel.

I got dress and lay on the other bed.

"Oh, yeah this will hurt alot." Mylin said.

Then I felt a fire and I started crying then I passed out.

**Jamie's POV**

I was in the living room when Mylin returned.

"So you're the last one." Mylin said

"I guess." I said as she grabbed some boxers and a towel.

"I know I heard you tell the others." I said.

"Ok." Mylin said.

After I got ready she put me on the couch.

"Hey, maybe we could date when I'm a guy again." I said.

"That sounded so wrong." Mylin said as she hugged me

"I'm sorry that this will hurt." Mylin said.

I nodded and started whimpering as the unbearable pain happen.

I blacked out then.

**Next Morning ( James POV)**

I woke up to a pain in my chest as I rubbed it, I notice that is was flat.

I shot awake I'm a guy again.

I look in the other rooms to see the others were guys again to.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Mylin said from the Kitchen.

"Yea." I said as I touch my thoart this will take some getting use to again.

"Will, lets get some clothes on you." Mylin said as she snapped her fingers.

I was now wearing a gray hoodie and Black jeans.

I notice that Logan and Carlos had come out of the other room just as happy as I was.

"Hey Jami...I mean James." Carlos said.

"This is going to take some getting use to." Logan said.

We all nodded.

Then we saw Kendall coming out of Mylin's room shocked.

"Guys, where are we at?" Kendall asked us.

"Ummm, Kendall don't you remember what happen?" I asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"Well, you see..." I trail off as Mylin pulled me back and into the hall.

"Kendall asked me to make it so he didn't remember what happen." Mylin said.

"What?" Me, Logan, and Carlos yelled.

"He'll remember but he'll think it was all a dream, you will have to tell him other wise."

_**Wow the second to last chapter done. It's took me all day but now they're guys again.**_

_**What do you think **_

_**Remember to Review**_

_**Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Big Time Change

Chapter 14

_**The last chapter. I will start Hurt in a day or two. thanks for reading the story.**_

**James POV**

It has been a week since we changed back. We told Kendall about everything that happen but he asked us about it.

_Flashback (Narrator's POV)_

_James, Logan, and Carlos were sitting around 2J when Kendall came out of his and James room._

_"Guys, I just had the weridest dream." Kendall said sitting down._

_"What was it about?" Logan asked._

_"I dream that Mylin had changed us to girls and James when thur a period, Logan had been insulted by the Jennifers, and I had got..." Kendall trail off looking down._

_"Nearly raped by Wanye Wanye." Carlos said._

_Kendall didn't say nothing only nodded._

_"Ummm, Kendall we need to tell you something." James said._

_They when to Logan and Carlos room._

_"Kendall that really did happen." James said_

_"What, that didn't happen." Kendall said._

_"Kendall follow us." Logan said as he led Kendall to the bathroom._

_Once in the bathroom they got Kendall's shirt off and made him look in the mirror._

_"That's the scare Wanye Wanye give you when you were Kendra." James said._

_"So it really did happen?" Kendall asked._

_End of Flashback_

**James POV**

Kendall was taking it well, he and Jo was more of a couple then they ever been.

Logan and Camille were dating but were good friends and get this the Jennifers lost a member.

The curly haired Jennifer ditch the Jennifers she is now friends with us, Jo, Stephanie, Camille, and Mylin.

Carlos and Stephanie are now offically a couple.

Me and Mylin are dating and I hadn't hit on another girl since the change.

Mylin change for us did some harm but it also did alot of good too.

For that we are grateful for.

_**Well that is the end.**_

_**Now I need some Ideas of something you would like to see happen to a deaged Kendall in my next story Hurt.**_

_**I need two ideas from everyone and be as detail as you can.**_

_**Thanks.**_


End file.
